The present invention relates to a system for improving ventilation when working with solvents that possess harmful vapors.
When an artist works with paints, it is often necessary to use solvents which possess harmful vapors. This is particularly the case when an artist is working with oil based paints. Specifically, vapors from the solvents can cause physiological problems when mixing the paints, or when painting with them. Turpentine, and other solvents possess vapors which are harmful to a large percentage of the population. The harmful medical effects can be caused either by allergies to the solvents, or toxic reactions. The presence of the solvent vapors can cause any of the following symptoms or complications.
1. Irritation of eyes, nose, throat, lungs or skin, including rashes and hypersensitivities PA1 2. Headaches and dizziness PA1 3. Deep aching in the chest PA1 4. Trembling and nervous disorders PA1 5. Redness of the face, ears and eyes PA1 6. Poor concentration, and a stunned sensation while working with solvents, developing later into lethargy and sickness PA1 7. Hyperemotional behavior, irritability and apprehensiveness PA1 8. Low grade fever PA1 9. Tachycardia PA1 10. Chronic system poisoning leading to liver, kidney or heart disease.
Because of these medical symptoms and complications, it is desirable to minimize the exposure to harmful vapors when working with paint solvents. For example, when mixing paints on a palette, it would be desirable to draw the harmful fumes away from the artist. Additionally, when painting with oil based paints, it would be desirable to minimize the exposure of the artist to hazardous fumes.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system to provide an artist with adequate ventilation so that, when mixing paints on a palette, the harmful solvent vapors are drawn away from the painter, and when painting with oil based paints, the artist's exposure to harmful vapors would be minimized.